


24 Hours Forever

by skulladventure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bubonic Plague, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, black death, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulladventure/pseuds/skulladventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was told to write a flashback story of the Black Plague, ended up with me writing DirkJake. It's really sloppy but I hope you guys don't mind! I have like no study of the Plague sooo yep! Lots of love. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours Forever

It's 1352 when he dies. David Strider, my older brother. They tell me it was the Black Plague that killed him, a disease raging through cities and towns in Europe. I figured I only had a limited amount of time before it took me as well so why not go out and enjoy a drink? Stepping into the tavern I was hit with the sounds of loud cheering and the smell of booze. Wanting not to get pushed around by bigger men I quickly made my way to the bar keep. "Just give me anything, I'm not picky." The keeper and I both jumped when someone spoke beside me. "Make that two. Neither am I." I turned to fume at the speaker but stopped short from his appearance. Tall, dark skin, looking quite strong, well a perfect man.If it had been a few more centuries and people knew about 'homosexuality' I would have been all over this guy without hesitation. He smiled at me, a cute little crooked grin. His green eyes seemed to glow in the candle light before he turned away to take his drink. "I'm Jake, Jake English." I gave him a small smile when he turned to look at me again. "Dirk Strider."

Jake and I stayed well past sundown talking. We enjoyed a few more drinks together, his bellowing laughter making me smile for the first time in a while. He took my hand and led me outside while I let out a little sigh. I didn't even know if I could go back to my home. "You had a family member pass from this sickness, no?" I looked up to meet Jake's green eyes with my own orange eyes. "Ya. Older brother. Just lost him recently." He nodded, moving to pat me on the shoulder in comfort. "I wont allow you to stay there you hear? I guess if you have no arguments you'll be staying with me. I don't wish for you to be plagued as well Strider." I nodded in response, once someone was sick it was common for all family and friends to desert you. Jake and I began walking down the street. It was a nice quiet silence which was good, until a terrible smell hit me and I retched. Jake pressed a kerchief into my hand but I was confused where the scent was coming from before I saw it. A man was praying over a woman's corpse. It seemed that she had died only recently and the man, thrown out, was begging for God to give him his wife back. "Let us travel a different path Dirk." I nodded and took Jake's outstretched hand once more as he led the way. 

"Have you heard the death count?" I shook my head at Jake's words as he sat opposite me. "They say it's well into millions for only five years of this plague." He let out a deep breath. "It's not just us either. I was told it's the same for Asia, a place called Africa, and more. I can only hope we survive this." I gave him a small smile, leaning forward to take his hand and give it a small squeeze. "Hey English don't worry. If you want I'll forever be here with you. Besides if anyone can survive this it's you." He gave a small squeeze in return. "Hey Jake?" He tilted his head curious of what I was going to ask about. "Yes Dirk?" oh god why was I blushing? "If everything's getting destroyed and religion is falling apart... have you ever considered kissing another man?" His smile was almost scary wide when he replied. "I may have once or twice before, now I guess it's time for me to figure out if I enjoy it."

In the morning I was woken by someone coughing. It took me a minute to realize where I was. "Jake?" After a moment a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist "Sorry, did i wake you?" I felt his warm chest press against my bare back. "Sort of, you ok?" There was a gentle kissed pressed to my shoulder. "I believe so love." I turned to get an actual kiss but he broke into another bit of coughing. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth there was red on it. Stained with blood, which was the first sign of sickness. "No no no no no, you can't be sick. I just found you... Jake I love you." I cradled his face gently as I started sobbing. "Dirk, go. I don't want you catching this. I love you. I don't want to give this to you. I don't want you to die because of me." I shook my head, orange eyes meeting green. "if I die, I'd die happily. I'm never leaving you."

I had done everything possible I could to try and save him. Unfortunately the sickness was ruthless. Jake English died the first day of the year 1353. I personally dug his grave. It had become apparent then that i was immune to the death plague. I never once left the small bit of land that Jake owned for the 83 years after. I couldn't bear to leave the grave of my true love. I started my way to his grave, hobbling quite a bit as memories overtook my ancient mind. When I finally got to my destination I was too exhausted to stand. Curling up next to the grave I placed my hand on top of the soft mound of dirt. "You know, i never loved another. You were my only one Jake. I love you." I felt my wheezing breath come to a stop and slipped into the sweet arms of death, my body laying right next to my Soul Mates'


End file.
